


The distraction plan

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: After the kiss, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Don't stop.... just.... arghh.” - he whined as he tried to guide Robert's head back to where his main focus should lie"Or...Robert doesn't want to talk about the baby topic with Aaron so he thought about a good distraction plan... takes place right after their kiss.





	The distraction plan

“So this is your idea of fun?” - asked Aaron still smiling at him.

 

“Why? Yours isn't?” - grinned Robert before he stood up to pull Aaron along the way, and have him sat on the table to kiss him again.

 

“Woah, I think we should at least move it to the sofa.” - he said as Robert started kissing his neck.

 

“No... let's go upstairs.” - said Robert with a definite thirst in his voice. Maybe he started all of this as a distraction, but his husband was fit, and he was only human. Of course he got horny. - “Or...” - he smirked as he got on his knees. He started unbuckling Aaron's jeans. He couldn't wait to get his mouth on his cock.

 

“Wait Robert wai...” - the words died on Aaron's lips as he felt Robert's warm mouth around his shaft. He shut his eyes as he let out a moan. His hand found its way to Robert's hair, fingers gripping it tightly - “Oh god.” - he said as Robert pulled off with a loud pop.

 

“So, what'll it be? Bedroom?”

 

“Don't stop.... just.... arghh.” - he whined as he tried to guide Robert's head back to where his main focus should lie.

 

“You want it?” - teased Robert as he licked the head. Only the head. He knew that always drove Aaron crazy.

 

“You know I do....” - he answered panting. They were only starting but he was already out of it. He wanted Robert to quit the games and get back to it already.

 

“Sure you can sit here whil....” - he didn't have a chance to finish because Aaron grabbed his head so he can thrust into his mouth. Robert wanted to smile, but he just hummed instead. It sent shivers down Aaron's spine.

 

“So … good.” - groaned Aaron as he started moving his hips. He wasn't sitting on the table anymore. He couldn't bare to do nothing, he wanted to have just as much fun as Robert, so he stood up as Robert let him slip out of his mouth, only to open it wider, and wait for whatever Aaron wanted to do to him next.

 

“Come on.” - he said playfully and Aaron only grinned before he thrust into his mouth again. They were in the kitchen, in broad daylight, and Robert was kneeling on the floor sucking off his husband. The thought turned Aaron on to the point where he knew that he would come if he's not slowing it down. And he wanted to savour the feeling a bit more. He wanted it to last long. Longer than this. So he was ready to give Robert a break, but his husband was having none of it. He didn't let Aaron pull away. He gripped his thighs and started bobbing his head.

 

“Robert.... I'm gonn.... fuck.” - he lost control and it was so quick that he didn't have time to think about anything. All kinds of feelings and emotions burst out of him, as he backed to the chair to calm himself down. Robert was still on the floor, licking his lips and he dared to look into Aaron's eyes as he swallowed it all. - “You..... you....”

 

“Yeah I know.” - he laughed as he crawled over to him. He got his hands on Aaron's knees, before he left little kisses on his thigh, his hips, his stomach. - “I'm gonna take you to the bedroom”– he said between kisses – “Then I'm gonna get you on the bed” – he continued as he slowly reached his collar bone. - “I'm so hard Aaron.” - he whispered into his ear. - “I want you so much.” - as soon as he said it, Aaron was on his feet. He pulled up his pants, then grabbed Robert's hand and dragged him to his feet, before he trailed him up the stairs, right into the bedroom.

 

Robert kicked the door shut, then pushed Aaron to the bed, practically pinning him down. He started attacking his throat with kisses, grinding down on him. Aaron somehow got one hand free and immediately started stripping Robert. For a while Robert let him. He was still in his pants and Aaron was just about to get his hands on the waistband when he stopped him.

 

“No, this is for you.”

 

“But.. I wanna touch you.” - he pouted. _Fuck he looks gorgeous_ thought Robert, but he had to be adamant, he had other plans for Aaron.

 

“Not right now.” - he said as he pulled Aaron's jeans down, along with his pants. He went to sit between his legs for a moment before he changed his position and laid down on his front. - ”Put your legs on my shoulders.” - he said as he got a cushion and placed it under Aaron's arse. - “There.” - he said it mainly to himself. Then without warning or anything he got his tongue on his hole.

 

“Oh fuck.” - Aaron couldn't even form words, the feeling was too much and not enough at the same time. After a few minutes he needed more. Robert knew it, but he was only teasing him, with the softest touches, because he knew that soon enough he'll be begging for more. - “Robert.. Robert.... please.... I....” - Robert didn't answer.... with words, only with actions. He smiled against Aaron's skin before he pushed his tongue inside, finally giving him some satisfaction. Aaron lost all common sense as he tried to move into a direction where he could get more of this. More of Robert. More of what he's currently doing, because it really felt like heaven. He was always too good at this, and he knew it. Without telling him much, he chucked the lube next to him. It was under his pillow so he reached it without any difficulties. He wanted to let Robert know that he needed way more... but his voice betrayed him long ago. Actions speak louder than words anyway.

 

Robert stopped for a second to open the bottle, and slick up two fingers, he attached his lips on Aaron's inner thigh as he pushed them inside. Aaron was a moaning mess under his touch and he loved seeing that. He fell apart in the best way possible and Robert almost came just from looking at his face. He started stroking Aaron again. He wanted him hard, and he had the whole thing mapped out in his head but Aaron's voice disturbed his thoughts. - “Need more” - he was way past the stage where he could form actual sentences, these were just words after one another, but Robert understood them perfectly. He only wanted to pleasure Aaron, because that was his one and only goal, but apparently it looked like that Aaron's greatest desire was feeling Robert inside him. How could he denied him that? So he pulled his fingers free, before lubing himself up. He got closer to Aaron and he leaned down to kiss him as he thrust inside him hard. - “Yeah.... like that.” - whispered Aaron as Robert started picking up the pace. Then all of a sudden he stopped. Then pulled out. The confusion on Aaron's face was priceless. - “What? Why? Don't stop now!”

 

“I'm not... I just wanna ride you.” - he said kissing him one last time before he straddled him. Aaron didn't even think about it just gave in. Feeling Robert anywhere, anyhow, was always the greatest pleasure, he just wanted to keep feeling it. They both let out a moan as Robert started moving his hips. He pulled Aaron into a sitting position before he added more force into his movements. Aaron got his hand between them and around Robert's dick, but he couldn't even stroke him once before his hand got slapped away.

 

“What?” - he looked at him confused, the second time in a short while.

 

“I wanna come... untouched. Because that's what you do to me Aaron, you make me go insane”

“Ahhh fuck” – moaned Aaron, seeing Robert act like this only pushed him towards the edge a bit more. - ”Kiss me.” - he groaned as their lips collided. They were both panting so hard, chasing their pleasure. - “I wanna touch you... I want is so much.” - Robert wanted to deny him, but he couldn't.

 

“Do it, just do it.” - he said finally then he felt Aaron's hand on him and it was enough to reach his high. Seconds later Aaron's back hit the bed again. He was spent. His stomach was a mess, painted by his husband, he was sensitive, he was still inside Robert, and he never felt happier.

 

Robert hopped down next to him eventually, taking a big breath. Then they looked at each other... and started laughing.

 

“What was this about? Not that I'm complaining.” - laughed Aaron

 

“Well, we have a day off and an empty house now that Liv's not home.... and you looked hot.”

 

“Smooth.” - he said shoving his arm.

 

“It's true.” - it was, it just wasn't the only reason. - “Oh god!” - said Robert as he started laughing even harder.

 

“What? What is it?” - said Aaron as he wiped his stomach clean with a tissue.

 

“The food is still there... on the table.”

 

“You what?”

 

“Food.... you know... the one that people eat? We left it … I can't believe I managed to get between you and your food.”

 

“Oh shut up! That's not even a thing.”

 

“Of course it is! You never missed out on eating... not even for sex.”

 

“That's not true....Of course I did!”

 

“Not this easily though...”

 

“Sue me... “

 

“It was way too easy indeed.... why?” - as Robert looked at him he noticed Aaron blushing. - “Come on tell me!”

 

“I guess you were quite fit an all... with that kiss... “

 

“Aww is this a compliment?”

 

“Okay, I'm gonna go and have a shower... thanks to you.” - he said grimacing.

 

“First of all I'm not even sorry, second of all... I wait for you here.”

 

“You mean you won't..”

 

“Nope....”

 

“But.. but you...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I mean I...”

 

“I know.”

 

“You're sick.” - he scoffed.

 

“You act like you haven't done it before. Come on.....”

 

“Have it your way.” - he shrugged as he was about to leave the room.

 

“Oh I intend to.” - shouted Robert - “Later.” - he winked. He knew that he couldn't keep up this logic forever... have sex every time Aaron brings up the subject, but it was working so far. Maybe another round won't hurt.

 

 


End file.
